


Multitasking isn't always good

by acidcock



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Michael Being an Idiot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pre- Ludendorff, Showers, Trevor trying to just get to what he really wants, Trikey - Freeform, handjobs, im a so sorry this probably sucks, its really short srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidcock/pseuds/acidcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP giving person B oral sex in the shower when suddenly person B starts to wash A’s hair.</p><p>Or when Michael's need for cleanliness is more important than what is currently going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking isn't always good

**Author's Note:**

> First GTA5 fanfiction I've written, probably shit or probably not. I am sorry but I only continue to thirst for trikey fanfiction.  
> Enjoy a shitty attempt at smut. Any mistakes made are unfortunately from my horrible speaking English self. Sorry!

It had been several days since Michael and Trevor were finally able to find a place decent enough to rest. Being forced out of the safe house was normal, but to have this much trouble finding a place with working necessities seemed ridiculous. The job went fine, money was taken without any signs of immediate trouble. Michael guessed they were even lucky to have found a place with a comfortable bed and couch (sometimes Trevor’s “aroma” became too much…that was one of those times). This was something that seemed to bother Michael more than Trevor, who seemed to always be in a state of questionable hygiene as he walked by him and fell fast face first onto the bed with a loud sigh of release. Michael shut the door, the slam hurting his ears from the force, and sat down in the nearest chair as well. His eyes felt heavy and he tried to ignore the rustling as Trevor got off the bed and began taking off his winter clothes when he caught the smell radiating off him. It made him cough as he plugged his nose as he sprang up not catching the other rolling his eyes.

“Christ Trevor! When was the last time you fucking showered?” He stopped plugging his nose and waited for the other man to answer. Trevor looked off into space, stroking his chin as he tried to think of the time.

“You know...” Trevor wiggled his finger in a state of false thinking, “I have no fucking clue. Don’t even give me that look, you smell like fucking horse shit too, M.” His eyes leveled into a glare as he continued to remove articles of clothing, his boots falling onto the carpet with a dull thunk. Michael did the same with a curse under his breathe when he realized Trevor was right, he did smell like absolute shit. He threw his jacket off and hat and made his way towards the bathroom door. Pulling the shower curtains open with a fast pull, he turned on the water, putting his hand under the faucet to make sure the water was at a decent temperature before he removed his t-shirt. He barely removed his shirt before Trevor waltzed into the bathroom too, hat off leaving his dark hair twisting and spiking into more of a mess than usual.

“Whoa, what the fuck do you thinking you’re doing?” He pushed himself further into the bathroom, mouth set into a frown as his eyes locked onto Michael’s, “You can’t just fuckin’ dance in here to take a shower. I’m takin’ one first cupcake; you can go rinse yourself in the sink.” 

“Fuck that Trevor! Since when do you actually like to shower?” Michael jabbed his finger into Trevor’s chest, voice filled with irritation. “I smell like shit and unlike you, I make it a habit to look decent so you fucking wait.” It was probably stupid to fight over the damn shower, but it seriously was too long since they had felt relaxed and it was showing now.

“Shut up Mikey either let me go in first or we take the fucking shower at the same time.” The other’s voice indicated that was the end of the discussion as he started practically ripping off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants as fast as he could.

“Whoa Trevor, I don-“

“Just shut the fuck up and get into the shower. Jesus you act like you’ve never seen a penis in your life.” And with that Trevor was naked and into the shower closing the curtain behind him. It was a couple of seconds before Michael got over his hesitation and began unbuttoning his pants as well, dragging them down fast. When he got to his boxers, he was a little slower, reminding himself that for once Trevor was right and there was nothing wrong with sharing a shower. It was to preserve water, yeah. At least that’s what he repeated to himself.

“M, you still out there? You are sure taking your sweet time for someone who wanted to shower that bad.” Trevor’s teasing voice cut through the heavy sound of the rain hitting the floor and Michael threw off his boxers and opened the curtain just enough for him to slip in. As soon as the water hit him he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. 

“Took you long enough.” Michael’s eyes flew open, forgetting about Trevor in the brief moment. He looked him dead in the eye, looking at the way those lips curved into a mocking smile. After a second, he cut off the stare, feeling awkward and started to look around until he found the shampoo.

“Whatever, just fucking move already.” Michael grumbled as they awkwardly shuffled around each other, with him trying as hard a possible to not run into the taller male. When he was finally under the running water, he began to get it thoroughly wet before he generously applied the shampoo to it, messaging it gently, eyes fluttering shut once again. Once he felt there was enough applied, he rinsed it out. The silence was unusual and after a moment he turned around, about to ask Trevor to stop hogging the stop when he froze, eyes widening. In front of him in the tight space was Trevor, nonchalantly tugging on his cock, moving the foreskin back gently to show the head which was already red. He was moving his hands, eyes shut as he went from cleaning himself (Michael at least hoped he was) to clearly masturbating. 

“S-shit Trevor!” Michael sputtered as heat coiled throughout his body and hitting his groin uncomfortably fast. “Can’t you fucking wait to get off?” Trevor simply slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to slowly move their way towards him. His mouth was slightly open, damp from the water and red. The sight aroused him but fuck if was going to tell him that, especially with him still teasing himself. He watched the other glance down with a slow smirk spreading across those lips and he knew any arguments he had would be pointless. 

Stalking forward a quick step, was pressing his chest into Michael’s his breath slowly hitting his face with a quick rush. The taller man slowly slid his arms around the shorter man’s neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads were touching. It was intimate, far too intimate for their relationship together but fuck if Michael didn’t crave it. The hot water only made him feel slightly dizzy from his arousal, especially as Trevor’s lips pressed against his roughly. He was so distracted from the lips nipping and marking their territory that the calloused hand that wrapped around his aching penis took him by surprise, head rolling back and a sharp groan dragging its way out of his slacked lips. Trevor was experienced, knowing exactly what movements would create a more pleasure hand job. One had gently grasped his balls, soothing them while the other played with the head, thumb caressing the tip. Michael’s hips stuttered forward with every movement, craving more, craving the sweet satisfaction of release that was begging to claw its way out. As the hands stopped for a second, Michael’s eyes lazily opened, watching Trevor drop to his knees, his long hair sticking to his neck, framing his cheekbones as water slithered down his face. The eye contact that was made sent a warm buzz throughout his body, those mischievous golden eyes burning through him leaving him feeling like he was being hunted.

Trevor’s hands slid up Michael’s legs, admiring the warmth that radiated from his, the muscles, the leg hair. His own hard pounded loudly in his own ear as he continued to watch him move closer to his cock, parting his lips and putting the crown of his penis into his mouth. Michael sighed as the heat coiled up within him mouth agape as he fought for the ability to speak, to do anything. Trevor continued his work, sliding the head further into his throat as his other hand moved to aid in his work, enclosing in a firm circle moving in time with the bobbing of his head. A hum could be heard from his as well, his other arm slowly working himself as well. Michael’s hand finally moved from the useless position of dangling pathetically from his side to weaving into the stands slick from the water and the grease it held from days of not showering. In a moment of clarity, he glanced down at the other man, whose eyes were shut as he pulled his head away putting his member as far into his mouth as he could, the loud groan shaking Michael to his very core but not enough to realize the intentions of entering the shower. As carefully as he could, adjusting his shaking legs to give him more stability, he grasped the shampoo bottle that the hotel surprisingly had and open it slowly so the pop could not be heard. He dumps the contents into his hand, shuddering at the increasing speed of Trevor who was attempting to work him into completion. It wasn’t until Michael’s hands lowered onto Trevor’s hair, massaging it gently that there was a pause in the movements and the heat from the act was gone. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Trevor’s rough anger voice was tinged with confusion as he glanced into the eyes of Michael, eyebrows furrowed in the moment of silence. Michael’s movements ceased as his mouth sputtered trying to find something to say without sounding stupid.

“Uhm... washing your hair?” A strange sense of self-consciousness washed over himself as he suddenly felt awkward for his actions. Trevor stood up, still in a strange confusion and Michael became vaguely aware of how much his cock begged for the attention. Instead he was leveled with a look that said ‘Are you serious’ and a scoff.

“Is my hair really that disgusting that you had to watch it now? Now Michael, really?” his voice boomed with slight hurt in his voice but humor lacing it as well. Instead Michael found himself chuckling to himself slowly then louder, the sound bounding off the walls of the small shower. It was the situation of it all that only continues to feed his laughter although a jab to his arm causes humor to cease slightly. “Ow what the hell you fuck?” His eyes narrowed with a playful glare and a small smirk teasing his face.

“You know why,” suddenly Michael is facing Trevor’s back, who is shivering at the water that has become cold now. “You started this, now finish it and wash my hair.” With a groan from Michael he continued his work. The small ‘You fucking ow me’ was heard but only slightly acknowledged as his hands weaved into Trevor’s hair, praying there would be enough shampoo to get it at least slightly clean.


End file.
